


One Two Three

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Post-War, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Narcissa wants to dance with her husband.





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 fest on TheIceRoyals on Dreamwidth.

Lucius snapped the newspaper closed and flung it into the fireplace. He drained his brandy, fingers tapping idly on the leather arm of his wing chair. Something felt off. He didn't know exactly what was bothering him, but something was different.

He looked to the other side of the hearth to ask Narcissa if she felt it too, then stopped with his mouth open halfway through her name when he discovered her chair was empty, her book and teacup abandoned on the small table.

That was it.

He rubbed his chin, staring at her chair, and realized he hadn't heard her speak in at least an hour. Not since he had begun reading the paper. He seemed to recall she had asked him a question before that, one that he didn't remember answering, now that he thought about it.

He made a face and tugged on the bell pull, summoning a house-elf. "Where is my wife?"

"Mistress is in the garden," the house-elf said.

Lucius furrowed his brows. "The garden? What on--" Shaking his head, he gestured the elf away. 

He went to the window and looked out over the garden. Most of the foliage had turned, splashing reds and yellows across the trees. Some late-season plants still flowered, leaving bursts of purples and whites around the stone walls and raked gravel paths. The garden was full of color.

However, there was a distinct lack of wife.

He opened the window and brought his wand up to his throat, readying an Amplifying Charm to call out for her. A flash of movement near the woods leading from the far end of the garden stopped him. 

Narcissa stepped out of the shadow of the trees and raised her head. 

Lucius knew from that distance she could barely see him at the window, but he would swear that she looked directly at him. She lifted her arm and he thought she gestured to him. No, he corrected himself. Beckoned to him. That was an invitation.

She turned and slipped into the trees like a sunbeam.

"What are you planning?" he asked himself as he stared at the spot where she had disappeared. Grinning, he grabbed his cloak and headed outside.

The early evening air had a crisp chill to it. A few night-blooming flowers had already begun to open, scenting the air as he passed them. Lucius plucked one and affixed it to his cloak with a quick charm.

Beneath his boots, a few leaves crunched. He glanced side to side, checking self-consciously for witnesses. Assured no one was watching, not even one of the house-elves, he very deliberately stepped off the path to shuffle and kick through a drift of leaves. They flew up and danced around him, floating back to earth slowly. 

One long reddish leaf caught in his hair. He spent a few moments untangling it as he walked. A soft sound floated at the edge of his attention, and it wasn't until he realized his steps had altered to match it that he determined he was hearing music. 

The trees were singing. Wordlessly, just notes floating through the air, but they were singing. As he listened, he decided there was a melody. It had a slow rhythm - one two three, one two three. "A waltz?" he said aloud to the clearing he entered.

At the far side, Narcissa stood in a beam of slanting golden sunlight, her hair gleaming like a halo. She opened her arms wide. The singing trees grew louder, until it seemed as if an unseen chamber ensemble was playing for them.

"Lucius," Narcissa said. "Care for a dance?"

He lifted his brows, feeling a smile tease at his mouth. "What's all this?" he asked.

Narcissa stepped closer, her arms sliding around his neck, the scent of her perfume blending with the scent of the flower attached to his cloak. She stroked both hand through his hair and pulled away a small leaf he'd missed. "This is an offer to dance with your wife," she said. "It's been forever since we danced."

"We were at the Cripton's ball just last week. We danced then."

Narcissa pressed her lips together and raised one slim eyebrow. "When was the last time we danced together? Alone?"

He put his arms around her, unconsciously swaying as he thought. "Not for some time," he finally admitted. 

She smiled up at him, eyes glimmering. "Forever," she said with a firm nod. "Absolutely forever."

Lucius chuckled and adjusted his arms, taking her hand and waist in a proper waltz position. "How long is forever?" he asked her archly.

She placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Oh, a long time. Ages and ages and ages."

"At least three ages. That _is_ a long time." He listened to the rhythm of the singing trees as he smiled at her. "One age and two ages and three."

He swept her around. 

Her delighted laugh echoed in the trees and she followed him without the slightest bobble. They spun together in the clearing, the trees singing their waltz. He lost track of time, of his own thoughts, of everything except Narcissa. Her gleaming hair and shining eyes, her bright smile and her glittering laugh. His entire world narrowed to the feel of her in his arms.

They danced until the sunlight faded. When they came to a halt, their proper waltz position had become entirely improper - his arm tight around her waist, holding her flush to his body; her hand on his chest, resting over his heart.

Lucius dipped his head and placed a fluttering kiss at the corner of her eye. "That was nice," he said. Then he grimaced. "Nice. For god's sake, Lucius."

She buried her face in his shoulder and shook with laughter. "My husband," she said, her voice quivering with giggles. "Always so eloquent."

She lifted her head, a petal of the now-crushed flower clinging to her cheek. She smiled up at him. "And so correct. That _was_ nice."

Her smile shifted, turning slightly wicked. Her fingers danced down his chest and around his side, teasing at the tiny hidden fastenings of his robes. "Now I have another question for you. When was the last time we--" She licked her lips and stretched up to whisper against his mouth. " _Danced_?"

He drew a shaking breath. "Last week," he murmured. "Absolutely forever. Ages and ages." Catching her mouth, he kissed her deep. Twined together, they drifted to the ground. The trees sang.

They danced.


End file.
